Author Fighters: The Assassin's Guild
by TLSoulDude
Summary: When an ancient Japanese evil rises once more, the Author Fighters rise to defeat it. However, they cannot do it alone...they need help from the most unlikely of sources. Rated for action scenes and some crude humor. CANCELLED.
1. Chapter 1

Author Fighters: The Assassin's Guild

Chapter 1: A Tale of Doom

In the Fiction-Realm exist the Author Fighters, beings from across the multiverse who unite to fight the forces of evil, wherever it may be. Trained in combat, led by DarkMagicianmon, they are drawn together to fight the Darksides and Anti-Authors.

_The Author Fighters have fought many powerful beings, and have prevailed over them. However, now, they face one of their deadliest foes…from nearly five hundred years ago._

Susanoo, a warrior of Japan, found a family mourning over their daughter, who was killed by Orochi. Susanoo promised that the beast would be stopped by his hand. Soon after, he found that the beast craves rice wine and lured him into a trap. He took eight pots of rice wine and covered it with a fence.

_The eight headed snake found it and tried to have at the wine, but couldn't. One head suggested smashing the fence, but that would spill the wine. One suggested burning it with its fire breath, but that would evaporate the wine. So, they decide to find an opening. They find eight, but the eighth head (which was the wisest), says that he'll go in first and see if it's safe. He takes a sip and, upon seeing that it's safe, all seven begin drinking._

_Little did they suspect that Susanoo was waiting until they finished drinking. When they were finished, Susanoo burst out and cut off the monster's tail, which turned into a katana named Kusanagi (which was later named "Grass Mower"), which can cut through anything. He used this enchanted blade to cut off all eight of Orochi's heads. Being drunk, they could not resist him._

_However, the eight heads that he cut off still lived and would be able to merge and create Orochi all over again should they meet._

But the sun goddess, Amaterasu, changed the eight severed heads into eight different objects: a katana, a wakizashi, a book, a staff, dark flames, a tonfa, a kanabo, and a man. However, the man (who was the wise eighth head) vowed to become whole again. He was incomplete, so he could not die…from age or the sword…

A teen was standing in the middle of a field, holding a set of katana. He let out a snarl as he began to spin them around. He brought one slashing down, cutting a single blade of grass in half. He sheathed one before shouting…

"KUSANAGI YUMI!"

An arrow made of silver light appeared as he fired it at a target about fifty feet away, getting a perfect bullseye. He then pulled out his other katana and began slashing, wildly. He then sheathed his blades as a group of four appeared behind him.

"I think you killed them." Said one with an English accent.

"I don't need you rubbing it in my face, Glory-Feather." Said the teen with a sarcastic tone.

"To, we've got a situation." Said the tallest with a somewhat bored voice.

"What, dare I ask?" the teen asked.

"The Assassin's Guild is on the move again." Answered a girl around the teen's age.

The teen's eyes widened as he snarled, "We're going in."

"Whenever someone brings up those guys, ya can count on Tohokari goin' in there without thinkin'…" sighed one of the members. The smell of alcohol hung around him.

"I wish I could kill you, Poz." Said the teen, darkly.

"Well, life's full of disappointment." The one with an English accent chuckled.

"Shut up." The eldest stated.

"Zchazz-kun?" asked the girl as the eldest put what appeared to be a shotgun with a considerably shorter barrel into his coat, "Are you sure that'll work? Those only get two shots."

"Yeah, two's all I'll be needin'." Replied the eldest.

"Let's get going." The teen snarled as he clapped his hands together. The four vanished in a burst of silver flames.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

California…

DarkMagicianmon closed his FAF cell-phone.

"That was Airnaruto." The halfa said, "He's in Ireland right now with X, D-Dude, and Loony. Just won't be the same without the Fictor Brothers…"

"X Prodigy's gone?" Nukid asked, "Dang, I'll miss that guy. Still, Lunatic's gone for a while. Guess that's a positive."

"Definitely." Ranger sighed. He was gonna enjoy not having that hyperactive nutball around.

"Still, it won't be the same." Phoenix said.

"Hasn't been the same without that hedgehog, either." DW said, looking over the range his gun had.

"Yeah, it hasn't." Hikari agreed.

DM then caught something on the phone. He clicked it open and snapped it shut.

"What was that?" Phoenix asked.

"A new call." DM said, "Pack your bags, guys. We're heading for Japan!"

"Someone say Japan?" asked Ross as he zipped inside, "Why're we all in this room?"

"Even I don't know that." Replied Nukid.

"Apparently, there have been a few attacks from a group of thugs." DM stated as he stood up, "The Japanese government's baffled. They don't know if it's the Yakuza or some other group."

"How much to you wanna bet it's some other group?" Phoenix asked. She then smirked, "Still, I'd like a trip to Japan."

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

In a dark room, a grim figure sat behind a desk. He was staring at the door with a look of pure venom, as if the hunk of wood had done him a deep, personal wrong. The door then opened and in walked four people.

The first one was a tall and heavily muscled man.

The second was a somewhat short, and lightly built man.

The third was a slender girl in her late teens or early twenties.

The final one was a man who walked as if he had arthritis in just about every part of his body.

"SIR." Said the girl as the four straightened up.

"When will it be arriving?" The man asked as if the subject simply bored him.

"Within the month." The muscular man replied.

"Good." The man said. He stood up and began walking, "Soon, the ceremony will be completed and you will be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams."

"That's not what I want." The fourth man stated, "I just want the death of those accursed birds."

"It's with them." The short man stated as if he'd rather get this conversation over with quickly.

"And we know where they are." The tall one stated, "They're entering Tokyo as we speak…along with those Author Fighters who've become so popular in America."

"Seems like the prodigal children are returning…" the man said with a small smirk, "Send in the grunts…"

The four bowed before walking out. The man looked around and looked at the sun.

"I've hidden from you for so long…" he murmured, "NOW, after all these years, I can return…"

Send a heartbeat to…

_**The void that cries through you.**_

_**Relive the pictures that have come to pass.**_

_**For now we stand alone.**_

_**The world is lost and blown.**_

_**And we are flesh and blood disintegrate.**_

_**With no more to hate…**_

_**Is it bright where you are?**_

And have the people changed?

_**Does it make you happy, you're so strange.**_

_**And in your darkest hour**_

_**My old secrets laid.**_

_**We can watch the world devoured in its pain.**_

_**Delivered from the blast**_

_**The last of a line of lasts**_

_**The pale princess of a palace cracked**_

_**And now the kingdom comes**_

_**Crashing down undone**_

_**And I am a master of a nothing place**_

_**Of recoil and grace**_

_**Is it bright where you are?**_

And have the people changed?

_**Does it make you happy, you're so strange.**_

_**And in your darkest hour**_

_**My old secrets laid.**_

_**We can watch the world devoured in its pain.**_

_**Time has stopped before us**_

_**The sky cannot ignore us**_

_**No one can separate us**_

_**For we are all that is left**_

_**The echo bounces off me**_

_**The shadow lost beside me**_

_**There's no more need to pretend.**_

'_**Cause now I can begin again…**_

_**Is it bright where you are?**_

And have the people changed?

_**Does it make you happy, you're so strange.**_

_**And in your darkest hour**_

_**My old secrets laid.**_

_**We can watch the world devoured in its hate.**_

_**Strange…**_

_**Strange…**_

_**Strange…**_

_**Strange…**_

_**Strange…**_

A TLSoulDude original fanfiction…

_**Starring Brian Beacock, Ron Perlman, Hynden Walch, Kevin Schon, James Arnold Taylor, and Kevin Michael Richardson…**_

Author Fighters: The Assassin's GuildThere it is. The first chapter of Assassin's Guild. The song is owned by Smashing Pumpkins. Can't wait for the action sequences through this…and this is probably one of my only FAF fics that won't star the Fictor Brothers. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author Fighters: The Assassin's Guild

Chapter 2: Japanese Gang-War

The Author Fighters' jet to Japan came to a halt.

"Still say we could've taken the Phoenix." Nukid said, hands locked behind his head.

"After YOU trashed it…TWICE?" Ranger asked, "No chance."

"Will you two let it go?" Ross asked.

"As soon as you pay for plagiarizing my fic." Ranger shot back.

"LET IT GO, RANGER!" Ross shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Phoenix shouted. The Pokemorph and Twilight stopped immediately, "Thank you."

"Alright, for this mission, we'll need to split up." DM said, "DW is coming with me to the north. Nukid, you go with Hime-chan and go south. Phoenix, you're with Ross and go west. Ranger, you're on your own and headed east. Any questions?"

"No, SIR." DW replied.

"Good." DM said, "Now…move out."

"Glad to know I can do things solo." Ranger said before jumping to the top of the nearest building and running east.

Ross sped off to the west with Phoenix in hot pursuit. Nukid and Hikari walked south while DM and DW ran north.

"Separated?" a short, Asian man asked.

"Yeah." Replied a giant man.

"Time to send in the grunts." A short man who moved in a jerky fashion stated.

Men walked out of the shadows and began chasing after the AF.

Somewhere close, a teen pulled on an Oni mask.

"To, WHY do we have to wear these things?" a tall man asked.

"We don't want them to see our faces." The teen replied.

"But it gets REAL stuffy in these things." A man who smelled of alcohol said.

"Shut up, Poz." The tall man stated.

"Sh-should I go with Tohokari?" a girl asked.

"No." The teenage boy said, "I'll follow the blonde guy and the white-haired girl. Zchazz, you follow the guy with swords. Poz, you're with the guy in armor. Glory-Feather, you're with the speedster."

"Well, this is going to be easy…" a somewhat short man said in a light, English accent. He suddenly flew up into the air and took off.

"Y'know, I'll never understand that guy." The alcohol-smelling one said.

"Kali…you go back up Glory-Feather." The teen said before running off.

"Yes, Tohokari-kun." The girl said.

"You'll just never come up about this, aren't ya?" the eldest asked before pulling out a sawed-off shotgun and walking off.

"Come up about what?" the other man asked as he followed the eldest.

"Something you're obviously too retarded to know about, Poz." He deadpanned.

"Off to find Glory-Feather…" the girl said to herself before pulling out a staff and running off after the member that flew off.

"Gangsters…" Ranger called before whistling. He pulled out his Dragonbreaker and M6C as he smirked, "Gonna make this interesting, are ya?"

Ranger then wheeled around to see a man holding a machine gun. He immediately open-fired. Ranger easily avoided the incoming bullets and fired with his M6C.

The man with the machine gun avoided the bullets as another member arrived and pulled out his sai. He sprung out at Ranger, who dodged and stabbed with his sword. The newcomer evaded the attack and caught the blade with the sai and yanked it out of his grip.

Someone then walked over to the man with the machine gun.

"Hey there." He said in a low voice before pointing a sawed-off shotgun in the enemy's face and firing. He fell down, dead. The man walked out, showing that he had slightly tanned skin, a heavily tattooed (and bare) chest, a black jacket, pants, and boots. He also had multiple guns strapped to his back. His face was covered by a dark green Oni mask.

"YOU!" shouted the man with the sai as he immediately ran past Ranger and towards the newcomer.

"Idiot." The newcomer sighed before pulling the second trigger of his shotgun. The man immediately died on the spot.

"Nice shooting, Tex." Ranger stated.

"Wish I could say the same thing about YOU." The man deadpanned.

"What…was…THAT?" Ranger asked, a vein twitching in his temple.

"What? Do ya need me to dumb it down for ya?" the newcomer asked, obviously smirked.

"Tough talk for a guy wearing a mask." Ranger stated.

"Oh, sorry. Where ARE my manners?" the newcomer asked before grabbing his mask and pulling it off.

"See anything?" Ross asked as he and Phoenix continued the search of their section.

"No, not yet." Phoenix replied.

Just out of sight, a man with a pair of nunchakus was waiting. However, he wheeled around when he saw the sound of wings flapping. He saw a young man with an orange Oni mask and somewhat Native American look.

"Hello there." He said. The man immediately began swinging his nunchakus around until he held them in a battle-ready position, "That's it? Wind Spell 4!"

A blade of air went through the nunchakus and sliced through the man, who screamed before hitting the ground.

"WHO'S THERE?" Phoenix shouted, summoning her Keyblade and pointing it in the direction of the newcomer and the corpse.

"Relax." The newcomer said, "I'm one of the good guys."

"Then why're you wearing a mask?" Ross asked.

"You want me to take it off?" the newcomer asked with a small snicker, "No complaints from me. It's hard to breathe while wearing it…"

The newcomer grabbed his mask and pulled it off.

DW fired a bullet into the head of a gangster.

"Where did these guys come from?" DM asked as he smacked one across the face with his staff.

"Dunno, but they die unusually easy." DW replied as he brought his katana through another one, "Not that I'm complaining."

One made to run away, but a ball on a string immediately flew out of nowhere and spun around his legs, causing him to trip. A girl wearing a purple Oni mask, a green jacket and shorts and a fedora flew out of nowhere and brought a long, bamboo staff smashing down on him.

"Bmot Kcor!" called someone. The man being attacked by the girl was immediately surrounded in rocks, "Kali, aren't ya supposed to be workin' with Glory-Feather?"

"I-I lost track of him." The girl said, apologetically, "Sorry, Poz."

"Hey, it's alright." The man said, "I've lost track of the feathered guy TOO many times…"

"Who're you two?" DM asked as he brought his staff down with a 'clang' to get their attention.

The two immediately turned around. The new arrival had untidy, blue hair, a pair of ragged jeans, and a ruffled-up leather jacket over a blue shirt. The girl, however, had long blonde hair.

"Oh, sorry." The man apologized as he grabbed his (yellow) Oni mask and pulled it off as the girl did the same with her mask.

"No one I can see." Nukid said, "And that's gonna mean something."

Nukid and Hikari didn't notice a man hiding behind a warehouse as he unsheathed a katana.

"You're not worthy of using the blade of my ancestors." Hissed a voice. The man wheeled around to see a teenage boy swing a pair of katana right at him with only enough time to scream.

"What the heck?" Nukid shouted.

"SHARINGAN!" Hikari shouted, activating her red eyes. She immediately spotted the figure of the man fall to the ground, sliced open.

The man's killer was a teenage boy with a pair of jeans, black shoes, a blue shirt with a spiraling dragon on it, a silver jacket, a pair of katana, and a dark red Oni mask.

"Who're you?" Hikari asked.

"The person who prevented THIS guy…" the teen prodded the corpse with his boot, "From killing-" the teen then noticed something about Hikari's eyes and his own eyes widened, "Sharingan…"

"Yeah, they're Sharingan Eyes." Nukid filled in, "Overrated, in my opinion. If you can't kill with your fists, you're not worth…"

The teen bolted past Nukid and jumped at Hikari, katana aimed to kill. Hikari rolled out of the way as the teen's blades hit concrete with a musical 'cling'.

"The Sharingan's a ninja's move…" the teen growled as he wheeled over to Hikari, "And I've sworn to KILL all ninjas on sight."

The teen bolted forward as Hikari pulled out a wand.

"STUPE-"

"KUSANAGI SHURIKEN!" the teen shouted as he began spinning the katana in his right fist. When it had began to spin in a buzz-saw manner, he threw it at Hikari before she could complete her spell.

Hikari immediately clapped her hands together and slammed them on the ground. A large wall of concrete appeared. The spinning katana, however, still sliced through it like a hot knife through butter. Hikari ducked as the spinning blade flew over her. However, the teen jumped at her with his remaining katana. Hikari pulled out her own sword and blocked, but before she could counter, the teen immediately appeared behind her and kicked her in the back of the head. He then raised his hand as his spinning katana returned.

"Kusanagi Yumi…" he snarled. He spun his regained katana as it immediately slid apart so that it resembled a bow. He pointed it at Hikari and made a motion like pulling back a bowstring. A silvery bowstring then appeared along with a silvery arrow made out of energy, "Ninjas killed: seventeen."

"Sorry, but if you're gonna mess with MY comrades, we're gonna have a problem!" Nukid shouted as he jumped into the air and kicked the teen, causing half of his mask to break.

The broken half hit the ground with a clatter, revealing a steely-gray eye.

FIRST CLIFFIE OF THE FANFICTION! TIME FOR ME TO DO MY 'HAPPY DANCE'!

_Anyway, I enjoyed doing the last part._

_Kindly leave a review after reading. Constructive criticism is MORE than welcome._


	3. Chapter 3

Author Fighters: The Assassin's Guild

Chapter 3: Samurai vs. Assassin and Balance

"Tough talk for a guy wearing a mask." Ranger stated.

"Oh, sorry. Where ARE my manners?" the newcomer asked before grabbing his mask and pulling it off. He showed a tanned face with graying hair, a somewhat square jaw that jutted, aggressively, and a pair of green eyes.

"So, you out-shot me?" Ranger asked, "An old man?"

"Plan on stayin' young forever, eh?" the man asked with a snort, "Didn't your dad ever tell ya to respect your elders?"

"I don't think they meant someone THIS old." Ranger snorted.

The two glared at each other before spontaneously grinning and shaking hands. Obviously they were impressed by meeting someone as rough as they were.

"Nice to meet ya." Ranger greeted, "The name's Ranger24."

"I'm Zchazz Tsutsu." Replied the man, "Gunman of the Ex-Assassins."

The hand-shake ended as Ranger asked, "Ex-Assassins?"

"I'll fill ya in later." Zchazz said as he held out his sawed-off shotgun, "I saw ya with some others. We've gotta get back with 'em. But DON'T make me save ya. I don't like that."

"Won't HAVE to." Ranger replied as he held out his sword. Ranger then turned around and the two began walking back.

"Relax." The newcomer said, "I'm one of the good guys."

"Then why're you wearing a mask?" Ross asked.

"You want me to take it off?" the newcomer asked with a small snicker, "No complaints from me. It's hard to breathe while wearing it…"

The newcomer grabbed his mask and pulled it off. He showed that he had dark, Native American-esque skin, pure white hair, hawk-like eyes, and a playful smirk on his face.

"They call me Glory-Feather." He said.

"Your accent." Phoenix said, "It…doesn't fit Native Americans."

"Obviously." Glory-Feather replied with the smirk still glued to his face, "You humans are always so slow on the uptake."

"YOU'RE human, too." Phoenix pointed out.

Glory-Feather winked before simply asking, "Am I?"

"If you're not human, then what are you?" Ross asked.

"We could talk about that, OR we could find your friends…unless you want to be over-powered by more of their men." Glory-Feather said as he jumped over to Ross and Phoenix.

"Who's 'they'?" Ross asked.

"The Assassin's Guild." Glory-Feather replied, "But NOW, we've got to get moving."

Ross took off at immense speed and was quickly followed by Phoenix. Glory-Feather stayed behind.

"Nobody's watching…" he murmured to himself as white feathers and a striped tail sprung from his body.

"Bmot Kcor!" called someone. The man being attacked by the girl was immediately surrounded in rocks, "Kali, aren't ya supposed to be workin' with Glory-Feather?"

"I-I lost track of him." The girl said, apologetically, "Sorry, Poz."

"Hey, it's alright." The man said, "I've lost track of the feathered guy TOO many times…"

"Who're you two?" DM asked as he brought his staff down with a 'clang' to get their attention.

The two immediately turned around. The new arrival had untidy, blue hair, a pair of ragged jeans, and a ruffled-up leather jacket over a blue shirt. The girl, however, had long blonde hair.

"Oh, sorry." The man apologized as he grabbed his (yellow) Oni mask and pulled it off as the girl did the same with her mask.

The girl had an Asian look to her (maybe Chinese) and earth-brown eyes.

The man had untidy, blue hair, a more western look about him (possibly American) and purple eyes.

"I'm Kali." The girl introduced with a short bow.

"And I am Poz, master magician." The man grinned.

DM sniffed before asking, "Why do you smell like booze?"

Poz sniffed his jacket before growling, "I've been trying to get that out for MONTHS! I'm off the sauce, I PROMISE!"

"Poz, I believe you." Kali said, "Can't you cast a spell to get the alcohol out of your jacket?"

"Good point." Poz said as he pulled out a small book, "NOSIRP MAERC ECI!"

Immediately, a giant ice cream cone appeared on top of Poz. It was all DM and DW could do from laughing out loud.

"Yeah, sure. Laugh." Poz growled with a sarcastic laugh, "It's funny 'til it happens to you!"

"I-I guess you're not a MASTER magician…" DM said, trying to regain his composure, "I'm DarkMagicianmon."

"DW64." DW greeted while trying not to laugh at Poz's current position.

"I suggest we start moving." Kali said, "I think Tohokari is fighting someone…I just hope it's not who I think it is."

The three fighters then ran off, leaving Poz behind.

"HEY! I'M STILL TRAPPED IN HERE!" Poz shouted from his ice cream prison. He sighed, "Guess I'll have to eat my way out…" Poz then began licking the ice cream, but smacking his lips after the first lick, "Hey, it's chocolate…"

Poz then continued licking his way out.

"Kusanagi Yumi…" he snarled. He spun his regained katana as it immediately slid apart so that it resembled a bow. He pointed it at Hikari and made a motion like pulling back a bowstring. A silvery bowstring then appeared along with a silvery arrow made out of energy, "Ninjas killed: seventeen."

"Sorry, but if you're gonna mess with MY comrades, we're gonna have a problem!" Nukid shouted as he jumped into the air and kicked the teen, causing half of his mask to break.

The broken half hit the ground with a clatter, revealing a steely-gray eye.

The other half of the mask slid off the boy's face and revealed his face.

He was obviously Japanese, judging by his skin-tone. His eyes were as gray as steel, black hair held up in spikes (which looked vaguely familiar to Hikari), an odd-looking headband with a red crest on it, and a face filled with pure rage.

"Why? It's scum like HER who killed the only woman who loved me…" the boy growled as he tightened his grip on the katana.

"She's also my friend." Nukid countered.

"Ninjas aren't capable of friendship." The boy snarled, "They're scum whose loyalties go to the highest bidder. I've sworn my life to serve and protect a few people…AND THOSE ARE MY COMRADES!"

The boy held his katana in a battle-ready pose.

"Sound like you've had to put up with some crap." Nukid said as he held out his hands, also in a battle-ready pose, "Let's see if your fighting style's are as crappy as your life."

The boy let out a savage yell as he charged at Nukid.

"TEKKAI!" the assassin shouted, making his skin iron-hard. The boy's katana bounced off his skin.

"Coward…" he growled before placing his first katana on the ground, "KUSANAGI TREMOR!"

The ground began to shake, causing Nukid to lose his balance and fall down. Hikari immediately pulled out Twinsegia and charged at the teen, who immediately countered with a block from his other katana.

"I expect nothing less." He growled before deflecting the blow and wheeling around to slice Hikari in half.

Nukid regained his balance and immediately tackled the boy. He pinned him to the ground with a foot.

"I'm Nukid." He introduced, "And it's honorable to know the name of the person to be killed."

"Tohokari." The boy replied, "Koutetsu Tohokari."

"Well, Tohokari, looks like you've lost." Nukid stated.

"Not…quite." Tohokari said as he grabbed his first katana and held it out, "KUSANAGI BALLISTIC!"

The tip of the blade shout out and struck Nukid's shouted, causing blood to spurt out like water. Tohokari then kicked Nukid off and sweep-kicked him. He then pulled out the tip of his blade from the assassin's shoulder.

"My quarrel isn't with you…" Tohokari whispered, "I'll be back to finish what I started, but I have my vow to fulfill."

Tohokari then placed the blade on top of his first katana, which immediately sealed back on.

"STUPEFY!" Hikari shouted.

Tohokari began to spin his blades around, "KUSANAGI SHIELD!"

A silver barrier immediately formed and the stunner immediately bounced off.

"Now, ninja…YOU DIE!" Tohokari shouted, "KUSANAGI REAPER!"

He thrust out his blade and it immediately began to extend until it could rival Sephiroth's Masamune. He brought it up and then down.

The blow never met. Hikari thrust out her hand and water erupted from the sewers and hit Tohokari, full on, deflecting his blow. Tohokari looked at his sopping form, embarrassed and enraged.

"Oh, you'll wish you didn't do that…" Tohokari growled as he retracted his sword. He seemed to vanish into thin air.

"Where is he?" Hikari asked herself as she looked around with her Sharingan eyes.

"Right here." Replied a familiar voice. Hikari felt something pierce her skin. She looked down to see blood pouring from a wound on her side. It wasn't deep, though. She felt another nick with something sharp, THIS one across her cheek. More and more cuts began to appear on her. Tohokari was moving at a speed so great that even her Sharingan couldn't register it.

Nukid staggered up, blood was still pouring from his wound. He looked over and saw Hikari, kneeling on the ground and covering her face. Tohokari was making small slashes in her skin. If he kept this up, she would bleed out.

"You've got moves…" Nukid said, weakly, "Well…SO DO I! RANYAKU!"

Nukid made a kick and a burst of air came out and hit Tohokari, full in the stomach.

Hikari stood up, her cuts causing her to become light-headed.

"Thank…you…" was all she could manage.

"TOHOKARI!" shouted a group of voices.

"HIME-CHAN!" shouted DarkMagicianmon as he ran over to Hikari.

"Oh sure." Nukid sighed, sarcastically, "Ignore ME."

Zchazz, Kali, Poz, and Glory-Feather immediately helped Tohokari to his feet.

"I've…gotta kill her…" Tohokari growled.

"Whoa, whoa, kid." Zchazz said, "You need to understand."

"SHE'S A NINJA!" Tohokari roared. Zchazz and Poz grabbed his arms as he tried to run over to Hikari and finish his job, "LET GO OF ME! SHE'S A NINJA! THEY KILLED HER!"

"Tohokari, just LISTEN…FOR ONCE!" Zchazz barked, "She's an Author Fighter, therefore, she's an ally."

"What's with him?" Phoenix asked.

"I don't know." Glory-Feather replied, arching a white eyebrow.

"I think I can heal your wounds." Ross said to both Hikari and Nukid. He pulled out the green Life Aura and shouted, "HEAL!"

A green light surrounded the two. Nukid's shoulder healed as did Hikari's cuts.

Tohokari growled before stopping his struggling.

"FINE." He growled, "I won't kill her…but don't expect me to be happy."

"You did this to her?" DM asked as he walked up to Tohokari. The latter nodded. DM's response was to punch him in the gut, winding him.

"HEY!" Zchazz barked.

"THAT was for Hikari." DM said, "Now, why did you try to kill her?"

"She's a ninja." Tohokari spat out, "I've vowed to kill them on sight."

"Is there an echo in here or what?" Poz asked.

"She's NOT a ninja…not entirely, at least." DM said, "She's a Balance."

Tohokari gave a glare that obviously meant that didn't change his opinion on the class of warriors in the slightest. He tore his arms free from Zchazz and Poz's grips. He turned around and began walking away.

"What's HIS problem?" DW asked.

"He'll be fine." Glory-Feather said, "He just needs…some time alone."

"Which reminds me, who are you guys?" DM asked.

"The Ex-Assassins." The four members replied in unison.

"When WE appear, it usually means the Assassin's Guild aren't too far behind." Zchazz continued.

"What's the Assassin's Guild?" DM asked.

"Did ya ever hear of the Yakuza?" Poz asked.

"I did." Nukid replied.

"Well, the Assassin's Guild is basically the same thing…only more deadly." Poz replied.

"We used to be members of it." Zchazz said, jabbing a thumb at his tattoos, "The longer you stay, the more you get on your tattoos."

"I…wasn't there for a while." Poz said with a nervous chuckle as he held up his hand, showing a dragon head wrapping around it, "Kali and Tohokari have been in there for a while now and Zchazz has been in here the longest."

"I found this band of misfits shortly after they quit." Glory-Feather said with his usual smirk.

"Why'd you quit?" Ross asked.

"That will have to wait." Kali answered.

"NOW, we've got bigger problems." Zchazz said.

"How can I work with HER?" Tohokari snarled as he kicked a can across a street, "She's a ninja. I'm a samurai. We hate each other on principle…" he jumped onto a fire escape and began to climb up it. He jumped up, pulled out his blades and sat, cross-legged, on top of the building with his katana in his lap.

'Just me and you now…' he thought as he closed his eyes and saw a woman's face in his mind. His face of anger changed to one of calm and maybe a smidgen of happiness in it as he thought one last word, 'Mother.'

"Your best men FAILED?" shouted the man as he tossed his chair across the room.

"It wasn't their fault, sir." The woman said.

"Those authors were joined by our original targets." The man with jerky movements said.

The man stopped and smirked before saying, "They're back? Does Tohokari still have my gift?"

"Yes." The short man replied, curtly.

"Perhaps we could work this to our advantage then…" the man smirked.

And that's it for chapter three.

_I'm kinda short on plot-threads. If anyone has any suggestions, I'd welcome them._

_Once again, read, review, and con crit is MORE than welcome._


	4. Chapter 4

Author Fighters: The Assassin's Guild

Chapter 4: Assassin's Guild

"That will have to wait." Kali answered.

"NOW, we've got bigger problems." Zchazz said.

"Like what?" DM asked.

"The fact that we know what he's after for one." Glory-Feather replied, "And that Tohokari wandered off."

"Didn't you just say he needed some 'time alone'?" DW asked, arching an eyebrow at the Native American's sudden change of tone.

"Yes. Very observant of you." Glory-Feather replied with his smart-aleck tone.

"Oh, nice. REAL nice." DW murmured.

"Mother…" Tohokari said with a softened expression on his face as he saw the image of a slender woman with long, black hair and chestnut-colored eyes. Tohokari's look suddenly darkened, "I'm supposed to work with some of the people who killed you. What would you say? Would you be angry that I'm teaming up with the people who stole you from me? Would you just stay quiet? Or would you smile and tell me that it was A ninja that killed you?"

The image of his mother simply smiled and held out a hand. Tohokari raised his hand and held it out to take it…but he felt someone grab him by the shoulder and throw him to the ground.

His eyes snapped open the moment he made contact and saw a large man carrying a kanabo.

"Nice to see ya again, runt!" the man smirked.

"Feeling's not so mutual, Assaiki." Tohokari replied. The man, Assaiki, grabbed Tohokari by the neck and heaved him up. Assaiki then grabbed him by the shoulder and wheeled him around to see a group of other people.

One was a woman, possibly in her early twenties. She had short, black hair, gray, emotionless eyes, and a Desert Eagle pistol strapped to her side. Next to her was a short man with a scorpion tattoo on his face and remained silent and kept his arms folded. Next to him was another man with a long, slender body, shoulder-length green hair, wide, staring eyes, and a movement pattern that seemed like he had arthritis in every joint of his body. All-in-all outlook for him: a plant that's been kept out of light.

In the center of the group was a pale man with a powerful build wearing a suit and two steel tonfa strapped to his waist.

"Tohokari Koutetsu." The man said in a low voice.

"Mr. Hirogashi." Tohokari spat, "If Assaiki's here, I should've known you weren't too far behind. He's not smart enough to tell if his shoes are tied."

"Shut up, TWERP!" Assaiki growled.

"Sasori, still keeping that tongue down?" Tohokari asked of the short man, "Dark-Blaze, still look like a poorly-kept weed. Sogekihei, still think you're the top marksman in the world?"

"Your friend, Zchazz, can't compete with me." The woman, Sogekihei, replied, coolly.

"We did not come here to exchange pleasantries." Mr. Hirogashi stated, "We came for your second katana."

"Why?" Tohokari asked.

"If you remember, correctly, it was a gift for your seventeenth birthday." Mr. Hirogashi replied with a smirk, "I simply want it back." Tohokari gave the head-gangster a scowl that clearly said 'I want you to drop dead…NOW.', "Oh. That samurai code of not dropping your sword? Fine. Assaiki, take it."

"POTS EMIT!" shouted someone.

Assaiki immediately froze in place.

"What the-?" Mr. Hirogashi shouted. He immediately met with the fist of DarkMagicianmon. The Japanese gangster was sent back as DM spun his staff around and planted it in the ground. Mr. Hirogashi smirked as he pulled out his tonfa, which were bladed, "Ah, the famous DarkMagicianmon. Your prowess is known even here. But, just to warn you, we are not Darksides."

"I know. That's what I'm looking forward to." DM replied as he held his staff in a battle-ready position.

Meanwhile, Ranger, DW64, and Phoenix jumped out. Ranger pulled out his own Desert Eagle…but a flash from a bullet hit it and sent it flying down the building.

"WHAT THE F-?" Ranger shouted.

"That was me." Sogekihei replied, smugly, as she blew some smoke away from her pistol, "Hit your gun with a simple bullet."

"BUT NOT THIS!" DW shouted as he brought his katana down. However, a series of punches seem to hit his gut and he was sent to the ground. He growled as he asked, "What hit me?"

Sasori made a small motion with his head that seemed to indicate he did it.

"SURPRISE!" Nukid shouted as he ran at Sasori with the speed of Soru behind him, "EAT THIS! SHIGA-"

Nukid immediately noticed that Sasori was facing his direction now. In another flash, Nukid was on the ground, feeling like someone had just delivered him a series of powerful punches.

"How the freak did that happen?" Nukid growled.

"WHAT ABOUT ME?" Phoenix asked as she pulled her Keyblade back and thrust it out. Dark-Blaze was soon in front of her as her Keyblade hit his shoulder.

The key-shaped sword made contact, but the assassin didn't seem too phased by it.

"A Keyblade? That's the best you have?" Dark-Blaze asked as he took a deep breath and released a torrent of fire.

"WIND SPELL NUMBER 7!" shouted Glory-Feather. A gust of wind blew the flames away as the Native American wheeled over to the assassin, "I never thought I'd see YOU again."

"Ditto." Dark-Blaze replied, casually, "I just figured you were dead, but obviously I was mistaking the death potential of you feathered freaks."

"HOW could you end up freezing the guy we're trying to save, TOO?" Ross asked as he, Poz, Kali, and Hikari tried prying Tohokari from Assaiki's frozen grip. Tohokari was also as stiff as a board.

"HEY, IT WAS A FAR WAY UP! OBVIOUSLY I HIT 'EM BOTH AT THE SAME TIME!" Poz shouted, indignantly.

"Calm down. Let's just try and get Tohokari out of this…" Hikari muttered.

Immediately, the spell Poz cast seemed to wear off. Assaiki's muscles clenched as he lifted his arms, with Ross and Poz (who were trying to pry open Assaiki's hands) still clinging to his hands.

"CRAP, WHAT A TALL GUY!" Ross shouted.

Tohokari's eyes immediately met Hikari as his hands flew, instinctively, to his katana. He managed to stop them before they got too far. He growled before simply saying, "This doesn't change anything."

"Tohokari!" Kali shouted as she pulled out her meteor hammer and began to spin it around. She kicked the ball into Assaiki's face, causing him to snarl in irritation.

Hikari ran around Assaiki and clapped her hands together.

"EVERYONE! OUT OF THE CIRCLE!" Hikari ordered.

"You'd better listen." Ross advised. He zipped around and grabbed his fellows (save Hikari) and bolted out of the circle.

Hikari clapped her hands together and slammed them on the ground. Immediately, Assaiki was inside a cannon made of concrete.

"Happy landings." Hikari said with a smile. She pulled the string and…

BOOM!

Assaiki let out an enraged scream as he was fired out of the cannon.

"Hm…one, two, three, four Ex-Assassins." Sogekihei said, "Where's the fifth?"

"Right here." Zchazz growled as he burst out of the stairs from the first floor. He was soon bent over, panting for breath, "Crap. Hate gettin' older. Can't move like I used to…"

"You're obsolete, old man." Sogekihei smirked as she held up her Desert Eagle, "Make way for the next generation."

"Pardon…" Zchazz growled as he brought up his sawed-off shotgun and pulled the trigger.

CLICK.

He was out of shots.

Zchazz then remembered what Kali said about bringing more shotguns…considering this one only had two shots.

"DANG IT! I HATE IT WHEN THE GIRL'S RIGHT!" Zchazz snarled as he threw his gun at Sogekihei, who nimbly dodged the attack. Zchazz pulled out an unusual-looking machine gun, "Guess I've gotta go with my old favorite…" Zchazz pulled out a barrel magazine and loaded in. NOW, the gun looked a little more like the iconic…

"TOMMY GUN!" Zchazz shouted with a wild grin.

Zchazz pulled the trigger and, in a hail of bullets, the other assassins were forced to dodge. Mr. Hirogashi was still holding his tonfa in a battle-ready position. A bullet came close to the head-gangster, who quickly blocked with a swift slash from his tonfa.

Hirogashi looked at DM and smirked, "Until we meet again." Hirogashi then looked at Dark-Blaze, "I think it's time for a tactical retreat…"

"Roger." Dark-Blaze said, "FIRE SPELL NUMBER 9!"

Fire erupted from Dark-Blaze's mouth and immediately consumed the other members of the Assassin's Guild.

"…Wow. That was anti-climactic." DM stated.

"Who were those guys?" Nukid asked as he stood up, wincing as he felt his bruised chest. This was NOT his day—first he nearly got killed by Tohokari, NOW this…

"And what's up with you guys?" Phoenix asked the Ex-Assassins.

"They were after my katana." Tohokari reported to his teammates. On the samurai's face was a stern expression…obviously due to Hikari.

"Then…that means, CRAP!" Zchazz swore.

"What's going on?" DM asked.

"We'll keep it on a need-to-know basis." Tohokari stated, "They're after my katana. And those five…they're the best in the Assassin's Guild—Assaiki, the man of immense strength. Sogekihei, the sniper who never misses. Sasori, the man with lightning-fast movements. Dark-Blaze, the man who spews fire out his mouth. And Mr. Hirogashi, the head of the entire organization."

"I think we thrashed 'em good, though." Ranger said as he picked up his own Desert Eagle.

"Hey, we've fought those guys before." Zchazz cut across, "They're far stronger than that."

"So…they were just messing with us?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes." Glory-Feather filled in.

"WHAT?" Ranger and Nukid shouted at the same time.

"I GET HALF-BEATEN INTO A PULP AND THAT'S WHAT YOU CALL MESSING WITH US?" Nukid shouted.

"Isn't their rage amazing?" Glory-Feather asked with a smirk.

"Never ceases to surprise me." Ross nodded in agreement.

"Guys!" DM barked, calling his team to order, "We've got to come up with a plan. Is there any place we can go that's safe?"

"No." Tohokari deadpanned, "The Assassin's Guild will chase you all across Japan if you let them."

"Then, we'll just…" DM suddenly got an idea and smirked, "Guess what I'm thinking."

"Leaving Japan?" Hikari asked.

"Exactly." DM replied.

_YAY! Another cliffie!_


	5. Chapter 5

Author Fighters: The Assassin's Guild

Chapter 5: The Tale of Zchazz

"Then, we'll just…" DM suddenly got an idea and smirked, "Guess what I'm thinking."

"Leaving Japan?" Hikari asked.

"Exactly." DM replied.

* * *

"I hate planes!" Zchazz growled as he sat down in a seat.

"Really? Ya never told us that." Poz said.

"No reason to." Zchazz muttered.

Tohokari sat down farthest from anyone. Kali sat down next to him.

"Tohokari, are you okay?" she asked.

"I've dedicated my LIFE to killing every ninja I've met and suddenly I'm working with one." Tohokari growled, "How do YOU think I'm doing?"

"But DarkPaladinmon said she's not a complete ninja." Kali said.

"Same difference." Tohokari said, holding up his katana, "It's a centuries-long grudge—samurai protected the feudal lords and ninjas tried to kill them. Lions and hyenas slaughter each other. We don't WANT to, we HAVE to kill each other on sight."

"Tohokari-kun." Hikari said, sitting behind Tohokari, "Why do you hate ninjas so much? I can understand the samurai part, but I doubt another samurai would harbor the same hatred."

"You wouldn't understand." Tohokari said. Hikari instinctively knew that was all she would get out of him.

Glory-Feather sat, cross-legged in his seat. Phoenix sat next to him.

"Cool wind spells you pulled off." Phoenix said.

"It's a common trait among my kind." Glory-Feather replied.

"What do you mean 'kind'?" Phoenix asked.

"Uh-PEOPLE." Glory-Feather corrected.

"GF, you're hiding something, aren't you?" Phoenix asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Nice weather we're having, isn't it?" Glory-Feather asked, looking out the window.

"I don't like this." Zchazz growled before sliding his window shut.

"Why?" Nukid asked.

"If somethin' goes wrong in a CAR, we're fine. Because we can jump OUT." Zchazz replied, "HERE, if something goes wrong, we're SCREWED."

"Well, if you're so freaked of being screwed, find a way to get your mind off it." Nukid said, "BECAUSE I CAN'T FRIGGIN' STAND YOUR COMPLAINING ANYMORE!"

"Fine." Zchazz growled. A few moments passed before the gunman asked, "You wanna know how I wound up in this group of weirdos?"

"Why?" Nukid asked.

"You told me to get my mind off it." Zchazz shrugged, "So I figured why not. But, be warned. It's a tale of greed, sex, murder, and vengeance." Zchazz then began his tale.

"I come from a long line of Mafia hitmen." Zchazz said, "My grampa, dad, cousin, older brother, and just about every man in my family turned out to be a hitman for some form of mob. So, naturally, I was trained to wield guns. My FIRST one was THIS." Zchazz then pulled out a forty-five caliber revolver. "But, for the record, I hate pistols." Zchazz said, "Machine guns are good, so are shotguns, and revolvers have more stopping power. Pistols are for wusses."

"Hey, I like shotguns and machine guns as much as the next guy!" Ranger shouted, "But pistols can be extremely accurate."

"Hey, lemme see one of those." Zchazz said, snatching one of Ranger's pistols, "You can get hit FIVE FRIGGIN' TIMES with this gun and MAKE IT." Zchazz then held out his Tommy gun and sawed-off shotgun, "You get shot ONCE with either of these…you're DEAD." Zchazz then tossed Ranger's pistol.

"Dang, frickin', no good mother(CENSORED) (CENSORED) (CENSORED) FREAK." Ranger cursed, "And I hate those blasted censors, too."

"So, as I was sayin', my family had ties with the Mafia." Zchazz continued, "So, I changed my name and fled to Japan."

* * *

_A teenage Zchazz with a cigarette in his mouth got off a plane._

"I came to this place…to get a new start." Modern Zchazz narrated, "But my guns were practically parts of my body, so I just brought them, too."

_Zchazz walked past some security guards, who began frisking him. They immediately felt something and pulled his coat open to show multiple guns. They began reacting and pulled out their guns._

"_FREEZE!" they all shouted._

_Zchazz's response was to pull out his revolver and sawed-off shotgun._ _BANG!_ _BANG!_ _BANG!_ _All three guards were dead and Zchazz's guns were smoking like the dead cigarette that fell out of his mouth._

"Barely a day in Japan and ALREADY I was on the run." Zchazz shrugged, "I spent the next couple o' years lookin' after myself and acting as a mercenary. Ironic. I wanted out of the family business and I was in it."

_About five years passed. Zchazz, now in his early twenties, knocked on a door. A man answered it._

"_Hey there." Zchazz greeted before pulling out his shotgun and firing. The man fell to the floor, dead._ _Zchazz grabbed the body and hefted it over his shoulder._

_A man unzipped a bag to show the man Zchazz just killed._

"_Excellent job, Mr. Tsutsu." The man said, eagerly._

"_Good. Just gimme my money so I can get outta here." Zchazz said, holding out his hand._

"_Do you know that there's a new uprising now that the Yakuza are falling from power?" the man asked, "They call themselves the Kyoukan Shougyoukumiai."_

"_Assassin Guild, eh?" Zchazz asked as he lit a cigarette, "But info won't pay my bills."_

_Zchazz held out his hand and the man sighed before handing him a good amount of yen._ _Zchazz then pocketed his money, took a puff on his cigarette, and then said, "Thank you for the patronage."_ _Zchazz then walked out, but ran, headlong, into a man about a foot taller than him._

"_WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOIN', RUNT!" the man barked._

"_Hey, tiny. Where'd YOU come from?" Zchazz asked with a smirk._

"_My boss." He replied, "He wants a few words with ya."_

_The man then pulled out a kanabo and bunted Zchazz in the gut. The force sent the young gunman backwards before crashing into a wall. The impact caused him to go unconscious._

"And then I woke up." Zchazz continued.

_Zchazz found himself in a dark room lit by a single lamp. In front of him was Mr. Hirogashi. He held out a piece of paper._

"_You're something of an enigma, Mr. Tsutsu-san." He said, "You simply came into existence merely five years ago. Convenient, wouldn't you say?"_

"_I'm just one of the lucky ones." Zchazz replied before asking, "Not to seem rude, but who the frig are ya?"_

"_I've gone by many names in my time." Hirogashi replied, "You may simply refer to me as 'Mr. Hirogashi'."_

"_Okay, Mr. H." Zchazz said, "How'd I get here?"_

"_I'm afraid my associate, Mr. Assaiki-san, went a bit overboard when I told him to bring you to me." Hirogashi replied._

"_Wait," Zchazz said, "Are you the…what was it? Kyo…no, Koyu…"_

"_The Kyoukan Shougyoukumiai." Hirogashi filled in._

"_Yeah, THAT. My last client said somethin' about you." Zchazz said._

"_Yes, we are the Kyoukan Shougyoukumiai…or Assassin's Guild, if you will." Hirogashi replied, "We are a…syndicate of deadly people who use our skills for personal gain."_

"_A crime family, basically?" Zchazz asked._

"_In Layman's terms." Hirogashi replied, coolly, "I have seen your skills with firearms and I'm impressed."_

"_Thanks." Zchazz muttered as he searched for a cigarette due to the fact that his last one had extinguished._

"_If you're interested, Tsutsu-san, we have a vacancy." Hirogashi replied, "You merely have to swear your life to me."_

"_And if I don't?" Zchazz asked, finding a cigarette and placing it in his mouth before searching for his lighter._ _A clicking noise came from behind him as someone placed the lighter in front of him, lighting the roll of tobacco._

"_Then I beat ya to death, runt."_ _It was the man who hit Zchazz with the kanabo—Assaiki._

"_Well, given THAT option, tiny…" Zchazz murmured._

"You called a guy who could take your head off 'tiny'?" Nukid asked.

"Knowing YOU, you've done worse." Zchazz shot back.

"So, I was one of the first in the Assassin's Guild." Zchazz said, continuing his story.

_Three years later, Zchazz was following Hirogashi through a hallway. His tastes in tobacco had apparently changed as he was now smoking a cigar._

"_Do I HAVE to do this, Mr. H?" Zchazz asked, puffing on the cigar._

"_Assaiki-san was there when you joined." Hirogashi explained, irritably, "YOU must be here in case they decline."_

_They entered a room to see younger versions of Sasori, Sogekihei, and Tohokari._

"_We hirin' outta high school?" Zchazz asked with a skeptical look over them._

"_Silence." Hirogashi simply said. He looked over the four, "Sasori, you are an exceptional martial artist. You killed a rapist in the span of half a second. No one even saw you move."_ _Sasori remained silent, opting to simply nod._ "_Do you speak?" Hirogashi asked._

"_Yes." Sasori replied, curtly._

"_You just prefer not to?" Hirogashi asked._

"_Obviously." Tohokari muttered._

_Unfortunately, it was loud enough to get Hirogashi's attention._

"_Tohokari Kotetsu." Hirogashi simply said, "You've become a terror in the ninja world. You kill every single shinobi or kunoichi you come across, is that true?"_

"_Yeah, it is." Tohokari replied, "They're scumbags. All they do is kill and get paid for it. They have no loyalty."_

"_You are aware that the age of the samurai is long dead, right kid?" Zchazz asked._

"_I know it is, but the spirit of samurai can't die!" Tohokari shot back._

_Zchazz snorted with a small chuckle, "I like this kid."_

"_Excellent. You both shall be great assets." Hirogashi said._

"_I can get the kid, but what about the quiet guy?" Zchazz asked._

"_Sasori is special." Hirogashi replied, coolly._

"A few seconds later, I found out WHY." Zchazz said.

_Zchazz was on the ground, looking winded._

"_Wha-what hit me?" Zchazz asked as he staggered up._

"_Sasori can move his hands so fast that the human eye can't register it." Hirogashi said, "And the young Sogekihei here has shown interest in firearms."_

_Hirogashi gestured at a teenage girl with a Desert Eagle pistol in hand._

"_Pistols, eh? Those weapons are pathetic." Zchazz muttered._

"_If you prefer power over accuracy." Sogekihei replied._

"_Considering you both profess in firearms, Mr. Tsutsu shall be in charge of you." Hirogashi said, looking at Sogekihei._

"_What?" Zchazz asked, dumbfounded, "I'm gonna be babysitting?"_

"_With a baby who knows how to use a pistol effectively." Sogekihei said._

"_Really?" Zchazz asked._ _Immediately, Sogekihei brought up her Desert Eagle, aimed it at Zchazz._ "_HEY! WATCH IT!"_

_BANG!_ _A bullet blew the cigar out of Zchazz's mouth._

"_By the way, smoking's bad for health." Tohokari said._

_Zchazz pulled out his cigar before tossing it away. He sighed before storming off._

"During the next few years, Kali, Poz, and Dark Blaze showed up and I taught Sogekihei to be a sniper." Zchazz continued.

_Tohokari had his katana out as Zchazz had his sawed-off shotgun in hand and poitning it at a man with an AK-47 in hand._

"_Hey, make it easy and just let us blow ya to bits." Zchazz said as he chewed on a toothpick._

"_Or cut you to pieces." Tohokari growled._

"_Target locked." A voice said from their radio-link._

_BAM!_

_The man fell to the ground in a heap._

"_How's that for sniping?" Sogekihei's voice asked._

"_A few minutes sooner would've been nice." Zchazz muttered, "But still, nice job."_

"_Comin' through!" Poz shouted as he ran through to Kali and Sasori, who had bullets lodged in them, "Laeh, sdnouw tellub!"_

_A greenish glow came out of Poz's hands as the bullets lodged inside the two martial artists came out and the bleeding holes healed over._

"_Thank you, Poz-san." Kali said. Sasori stood up and simply nodded._

"_I thought I heard Poz." Sogekihei said, "Is everything alright?"_

"_Yeah, the drunk's got it handled." Zchazz answered._

"_DRUNK?" Poz shouted, "I'M NOT A DRUNK!"_

"_Fine, RECOVERING drunk." Zchazz muttered._

"_I beg to differ. You still smell as bad as when we found ya in that club." Tohokari replied as he sheathed his swords._

"_Are you forgetting someone?" Dark Blaze asked as walked in his hunch-backed, arthritis-moving glory._

"_Ah yeah, the guy who blew our way in." Tohokari said._

"_It's not easy putting enough Semtex in a way that causes it to blow in one certain direction." Dark Blaze stated._

"_Yeah, get some claymores next time." Tohokari muttered, "Let's get outta here."_

"But where's this tale of sex, betrayal, and vengeance?" Nukid asked, "I wanted to get that."

"I'm getting to that." Zchazz stated, "Ya see, there was this chick I met a few years ago. Her name was Aiko. I met her when I was celebratin' after a good kill made."

_Zchazz staggered out of a bar, dragging and obviously wasted Poz behind him._

"_Dangit, why do you claim you're NOT an alcoholic if you're constantly guzzling down every bottle of sake you find?" Zchazz growled as he heaved Poz up to eye-level._

"_Hey, dat's a preeeetty ladeeeee." Poz slurred._

"_That's it." Zchazz growled, "I'M GONNA..."_

"_Hey, sheee's loookin' at ya..." Poz slurred again before slumping over, out like...well, a drunk._

"_Lousy piece of-"_

"_Pardon me." A soft, feminine voice said._

_Zchazz looked over and immediately his toothpick fell out of his mouth. A woman around his age was standing in front of him. He immediately regained his composure._

"_Uh...hi. Not yes, just hi." Zchazz stammered._

_The woman smiled at that._

"_Who are you?" she asked._

"_Zchazz. Zchazz Tsutsu." Zchazz replied._

"_Tsutsu? You mean a tube?" the woman asked._

"_CRAP. I knew that word search was faulty..." Zchazz muttered before saying, "Uh, it's supposed to be the GUN part of it."_

"_Aiko. Aiko Watanabe." The woman replied, "Who were you talking to?"_

"_Oh, just...my friend." Zchazz replied, pointing to Poz's unconscious form, "He's got a drinking problem."_

"_Do you need help?" Aiko asked._

"_Uh...sure." Zchazz replied._

_The two then began dragging Poz away._

"Well, we continued meeting after that." Zchazz continued, "After that, we got a bit closer, if you get my drift."

"Just don't go into details." Phoenix said, "This fic's rated T for a reason."

_Zchazz kissed Aiko on the mouth as they slowly entered his apartment. He slid off his jacket to show his tattoos running over his body._

"The longer a guy's in the Assassin's Guild, the more tattoos are added." Zchazz explained, "Aiko didn't know. I just said I had to add more to my tattoos every year for...personal reasons."

"And she never asked WHY?" DW asked.

"My best guess is that they were too busy making out." Glory Feather said with a snicker.

"Shaddup." Zchazz snapped.

_Zchazz had Aiko pinned against the bed. He suddenly stiffened. His ears had gotten sensitive over the years and they had picked up on a rifle being loaded...on the next rooftop._

"_What's wrong?" Aiko asked._

"_We've gotta go." Zchazz said in a low voice, "Keep your voice low."_

_Zchazz slowly stood up as he grabbed his jacket and walked out, followed by Aiko. However, there was another shot. Aiko slumped over, a bullet in the back of her head. Zchazz looked at this with a look of shock and horror. It then became a scowl as he pulled his jacket back on and pulled out his Tommy Gun. He waltzed to the window._

"_HERE I AM! COME AND GET ME!" he barked as he fired in the direction that the bullet came from. He heard a buzzing noise next to his ear and activated, "This had better be good, I'm SERIOUSLY pi-"_

"_Zchazz, I'm sorry!" came the voice of Sogekihei._

"_Sogekihei?" Zchazz asked, "What're you apologizin' for?"_

"_I'm the sniper." Sogekihei answered. Zchazz felt his body go numb. His submachine gun fell out of his numb hands and hit the ground with a clatter, "I'm sorry! Mr. Hirogashi didn't tell me who it was!"_

"_Didn't cross your mind to ask, did ya? You just followed what he said?" Zchazz snarled as he grabbed the Tommy Gun and jammed it into his jacket before storming out, "Just hope you're not in my way."_

"_Zchazz, I-"_ _Zchazz switched off the radio link before storming off._

* * *

"I got Tohokari, Kali, and Poz to leave with me and here we are now." Zchazz concluded, "Good-bye, the end. Any questions?"

"Well, you managed to include some filler for an entire chapter, so we're almost there." DarkPaladinmon said.

"Way to kill a trip." DW said, "Just go into a long backstory."

"Just hope the old group doesn't know we're here." Zchazz murmured.

The plane slowed to a halt in the landing pad. The group got out. A bullet flew past Phoenix's head. She wheeled over to see Sogekihei with a Desert Eagle in hand.

"You are so pathetically predictable." Mr. Hirogashi said as he, Sasori, Dark Blaze, and Assaiki appeared. Everyone summed up their feelings in two simple words...

"Oh crap."

_Sorry it took so long for me to update this. I was strapped for ideas. But NOW, I've got some that could get us through the story!_


End file.
